Anna Thalbach
Anna Thalbach (born 1 June 1973, Berlin ) is a German actress, mostly known for audiobook narration. Anna was born in East Berlin, in a theater-tradition family. Her mother is actress Catherine Bach valley, her father, the actor Vladimir Weigl, nephew of Helene Weigel. Her stepfather is the author Thomas Brasch, her maternal grandparent actress Sabine Thalbach and director Benno Besson. As a child, she played minor roles in theatre plays. She was also the costume designer's intern at the Schillertheater in Berlin. After middle school, she soon starred with her mother in their first successul stage appearence in Brecht's Mutter Courage (Mother Courage). Her first film debut was in in 1990 Hark Bohm's Herzlich willkommen (A warm welcome). For her role in Zärtliche Erpresserin Anna won the Max Ophüls Prize as Best Young Actress at the 1993 Film Festival. In 2001 she received the German Television Award in the category of best actress in a supporting role in the TV Series Tatort, episode Kindestod. Anna also apeeared in the critically acclaimed 2004 film Der Untergang (or Downfall in English), where she played the german aviatrix Hanna Reitsch. Anna Thalbach is also a popular audiobook narrator. She won in 2008 the German Audio Book Prize as the best interpreter, for her reading of the novel Paint It Black by Janet Fitch. Anna Thalbach has a daughter, Nellie. Theatre *1996: Werner Schroeters Bühnen-Inszenierung von Charlie Chaplins Monsieur Verdoux *2009: Wie es euch gefällt, Regie: Katharina Thalbach, Komödie am Kurfürstendamm *2011: Der Raub der Sabinerinnen, Regie: Katharina Thalbach, Komödie am Kurfürstendamm Filmography *A Dangerous Method (2011) .... Bathtub Patient *Flemming (TV Series) (2009) .... Dr. Alissa Markus (12 episodes) *Krabat (2008) .... Worschula *Der Baader Meinhof Komplex (2008) .... Ingrid *Sklaven und Herren (2008) .... Carla Pohl *Darum (2008) .... Helena *Große Lügen! (2007) .... Devi *Sommer mit Paul, Ein (2007) .... Antonia *Maria an Callas (2006) .... Lu *Esperanza (2006) .... Anna *Klytaemnestra Pocket (2006) .... Klytämnestra *Alles über Anna (TV Series) (2006) .... Charlie Goldbach *Polizeiruf 110 - Dettmanns weite Welt (2005) .... *Irren ist sexy (2005) .... Arztschwester *Downfall (2004) .... Hanna Reitsch *König der Diebe (2004) .... Young Julie *Goodbye (2004) .... Maria *Edelweißpiraten (2004) .... Cilly Serve *Vinzent (2004) .... *Behind Poem (2004) .... Narrator *Hamlet_X (2003) .... Girlfriend #1 *Frühstück? (2002) .... Giselle *FearDotCom (2002) .... Kate *Auch Engel wollen nur das Eine (2002) .... Nelly *Väter (2002) .... Erzieherin *Harte Brötchen (2002) .... Sonja *Liebesau - die andere Heimat (2001) .... Greti *Clowns (2001) .... Charlie *Honolulu (2001) .... Rita *Manns - Ein Jahrhundertroman, Die (2001) .... Mopsa Sternheim *Rave Macbeth (2001) .... *Atemkünstler, Der (2000) .... *Tatort - Die Möwe (2000) .... Tanja *Ich beiß zurück (2000) .... Tina Schulte *Dolphins (1999) .... Schokoladen-Mädchen *Nichte und der Tod, Die (1999) .... Rezeptionistin *Untersuchung an Mädeln (1999) .... Stella Blumauer *Oskar und Leni (1999) .... Leni *Lonny, der Aufsteiger (1998) .... Emily *Pirat, Der (1998) .... Elke *Tatort - Eulenburg (1997) .... Alice Bothe *Nackt im Cabrio (1997) .... Verena *Scarmour (1997) .... Rebecca (young) *Not a Love Song (1997) .... Luise *Gefährliche Freundin (1996) .... Laura *Ex (1995) .... Jenny *Gefangene Liebe (1994) .... *Mesmer (1994) .... Francisca *Burning Life (1994) .... Lisa *Justiz (1993) .... Helene Kohler *Andy (1992) .... *Die Zweite Heimat - Chronik einer Jugend (1992) .... Trixi *Zärtliche Erpresserin (1992) .... Alice *Jugend ohne Gott (1991) .... Eva *Herzlich willkommen (1990) .... Iris *Der Passagier - Welcome to Germany (1988) .... Mädchen *Engel aus Eisen (1981) .... *Tatort - Tod vor Scharhörn (2001) .... Susanne Riedel *Tatort - Absolute Diskretion (1999) .... Mirjam Hartmann External Links *Her official website *Anna Thalbach at IMDB Category:Actors